Weaponless
by Fatherfail
Summary: It has been a while since Maka and Soul finished their adventure and became teachers. However, a wave of killings has caught the attention of Lord Death. Meanwhile, Tate Norski, a weaponless meister, struggles to get along with her new weapon partner, Crack. Tate and Crack are sent on a mission and eventually find the murderer who has been devouring human souls. OC Story
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone, my name is Fatherfail. This is actually my first SE story so don't be all mad if something doesn't look the way it should. This is an OC story, so don't be afraid to send in your OCs if you think this is interesting. I'll have a form at the end. **

**Yeah, I know this is just a really short prologue, but I am really tired and not in the mood to do any real writing. So, I will be giving you this short prologue. Enjoy and I will have the form at the bottom. **

A dead end! The man let out a cry of despair as he backed away from the brick wall that blocked the alley exit. The alley way was completely dark besides the light near the entrance and the man tried to exit the alleyway, but stopped when he saw the figure at the entrance. The man was sweating and he backed up against the brick wall, trying to figure out a way to get out. The figure stepped closer and the man let out a desperate scream to attract attention. The scream was lost in the noises of the busy city.

"Stop it! Why are you chasing me?" screamed the man as the figure continued to move towards him.

"The collection of human souls is forbidden. Any meister and weapon combo that collects innocent human souls will be severely punished."

The man clenched his fists, ready to fight if necessary. However, the words that the figure had spoken were strange. What did they mean? The man tried to climb over the wall, but failed, letting out more screams in a desperate attempt to get away.

"It is a sacrifice that we must make, Alisa."

The figure nodded and the man pounded against the brick wall, still screaming. Suddenly, the man stiffened. He let out a groan as he fell to the ground, a scythe straight through his back. A blue human soul appeared from the body and the figure took it and devoured it hungrily.

…

In the morning, a passing homeless man discovered the body. Police were called and an investigation was launched. Investigators from all over the world were concerned with not necessarily a serial killing because they took place in various countries literally overnight, but something dark and dangerous.

**DWMA**

"Father, did you hear about the latest killing?"

Death himself was standing in front of the mirror that he kept in the Death Room. His son, Death the Kid stood behind him, watching his father carefully as the shinigami thought about what his son had said. Death turned and faced Kid.

"Yes, I have heard of the killing. I've kept a close watch on all reports." said Death.

"Do you think these killings are related?" Kid asked as Death remained silent for a second.

"So, about this kid you were talking about yesterday, Tate. Do you think she will be able to match with a weapon partner soon?" Death asked, completely changing the subject.

Kid sighed and shook his head. His father was always changing the subjects when he didn't want to answer.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll talk to you later, Father." replied Kid as he walked out of the Death Room, leaving Death to think by himself.

To be honest, Death had been thinking about the killings a lot. He did not believe that it was something as serious as the rising of Asura, good heavens no, but he did believe it was something mildly serious. The number of human souls consumed was larger than anything seen in a while, but they had been spread evenly. A few deaths here, a few deaths there, but the number of deaths was increasing. It seemed that the murderer was getting more and more confident. Death had no doubt that the killings would only increase. However, he had no idea how serious it would become, if at all.

**That was the short prologue. Anyways, I hope you guys send me some interesting OCs. The form is below. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (both physical and clothing)**

**Personality:**

**What you would prefer in a partner: (type of Weapon [Meisters only], types of people, personalities, and anything else you can think of)**

**Childhood/Past (please be detailed):**

**Are you a Meister or a Weapon?: (please describe your weapon form and the soul resonance [please make a S.R. it is very difficult for me to make one that won't upset the OC creator])**

**Soul Appearance: (color, expression, and special characteristic like Maka's pigtails or Tsubaki's long ponytail)**

**Habits (optional):**

**Likes (optional):**

**Dislikes (optional):**

**Full credit for the form to LunarBlaze because I was too lazy to make my own. Anyways, submit your OCs and review if you thought this was interesting. Thanks and I'll see you later. FF**


	2. The Last Weapon

**Here's the first official chapter to my first SE story. I don't on plan on making the chapters super long so I apologize for the short lengths. I was planning on publishing this earlier, but I got caught up with other things. Some OC intros in this chapter and we see some other stuff. I'm not happy with this chapter, but oh well.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter. **

The sun was starting to rise over Death City, the sun's rays illuminating the huge school that was the city's most prominent feature. It was early, but it was not too early to hold a "voluntary" meeting. There were matters that concerned school and city security. The teachers met in the Death Room, Lord Death himself present to hear what the other teachers had to say. The meeting was not mandatory, but the turnout was unexpected. Death was surprised by the fact that all teachers had shown up besides those on missions. He saw a few familiar faces, primarily Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and his own son standing among the group of teachers.

Soul yawned as he stood in the Death Room, looking around at all the other teachers that had gathered for the meeting. He glanced over at his partner, Maka, who was looking expectantly up at Death. He sighed and decided to go back to rubbing his eyes.

"It's way too early to have a meeting, even if it is 'voluntary'." complained Soul.

"It's never too early to defend the lives of everyone who live in Death City." scolded Kid as Soul looked up at him.

This was certainly interesting to Soul. Apparently, everyone else thought so too and the teachers began to murmur as Kid tried to get everyone to be quiet. The noise died down quickly enough, the teachers wanting to hear what Kid was talking about. The shinigami cleared his throat and looked at the teachers gathered.

"You all know that a string of murders have puzzled investigators all over the world, correct?" Kid asked as everyone nodded their heads. The investigation had been all over TV recently.

"I believe the murderer is now in Death City, looking for more human souls to collect." finished Kid darkly as everyone looked at each other and thought about who the killer was.

Maka gave Soul a look and the death scythe nodded his head at his partner. This was certainly something that would need investigation by an experienced pair. Death continued with what else had been discovered in the investigation of Death City. Lord Death's voice was controlled, but every teacher in the room knew that he was infuriated by the murderer who had dared to enter Death City and threaten his people.

"Unfortunately, the killer went straight to work, killing somebody during the night. However, something is strange. If you have been watching the investigation closely, you know that all the bodies were found with puncture marks, perhaps from a scythe or a spike. The body that was discovered…was a bloody mess." explained Death as everyone clenched their fists and looked surprised.

This was certainly a surprise for the staff. They had all been interested in the case to different degrees, but they all knew how the murder killed his victims. Was this a new killer, or had the murderer switched methods to throw investigators off the trail? Death clapped his hands together and everyone was snapped out of their thoughts.

"In any case, please warn all of your students to be careful when walking the streets, especially at night. The meeting has been concluded." said Death cheerfully as everyone turned to leave the room.

Maka and Soul were about to leave when they heard Death call their names.

"Maka, Soul, could you please stay behind?"

The pair nodded their heads and went back to where Death and Kid were waiting. The investigation facts were still ringing in Maka and Soul's minds when Death asked them a question.

"I believe that there is someone in your class that still doesn't have a weapon, Maka." said Death as Maka nodded her head.

"Yes, her name is Tate Norski. Why do you ask?"

"We think we may have found the perfect weapon for her!" exclaimed Death as Maka raised her eyebrow at that, Soul smiling slightly.

Soul had caught on by this point. He knew exactly who Death was talking about. Maka on the other hand, didn't have a clue. She was very skeptical of this "perfect" weapon. Tate's wavelength had rejected every weapon that she had been paired with, besides one. However, that partnership didn't last. Her only weapon was killed in a group Kishin hunt. Maka's skepticism must have shown on her face as Kid reassured her about the pairing.

"Don't worry, Maka. He may not be symmetrical, but I think it'll work out. Well, his personality is a little bit opposite to Tate's mind you, but I'm willing to gamble on the chance that maybe opposites really do attract." explained Kid hopefully.

"Alright, but who is he first of all?" Maka asked, Soul snickering.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. He's a kid in my class. They call him 'Crack' and he doesn't have a meister. I thought you'd know from the attention you pay to my class." teased Soul as Death chuckled.

"That's all we had to say. Make sure to introduce them at the end of the school day. Who knows, maybe it'll work out, dismissed!"

**?**

The forest was dark and Tate could certainly hear the sounds of a Kishin moving through the heavy shrubs that blocked her vision. It was all too strange. A well-endowed blonde girl was standing in the middle of a dark forest, holding onto a large scythe with a steel grey blade. The girl was cursing to herself as she peered through the dark forest, trying to figure a way out.

"Don't worry, Tate, we can do this, right?" the scythe asked as Tate gulped in her rare moment of fear.

"Y-yeah, I mean, we can defeat anybody, right, Alex?" Tate said as a roar came from the shrubs, startling Tate and making her let out a short cry of fear.

The shrubs parted to reveal a deformed man that had half of his body turned into that of a gingerbread man. His movements were light and he seemed to be skipping around. Tate's grip on the scythe tightened and she pointed the blade at the deformed man.

"It's here! Let's take it down!" shouted Tate as she found her courage in the adrenaline that coursed through her veins and ran towards the deformed man.

"You are the Candy Man! You are a Kishin and must be destroyed!" roared the scythe as it slammed into a candy cane.

The Candy Man grunted and cackled as it swung the candy cane, throwing the pair into the ground. Tate cursed and she started to stand up. The Candy Man cackled as it raised the candy cane.

"You're trapped! I've separated you form your little 'Kishin hunt' group! You're weaker than I thought! You'll be my supper!" laughed the Candy Man as he moved with incredible speed, the candy cane smashing into Alex's blade as it tried to chop the deadly sweet treat in half.

Alex's scream was painful to Tate as the scythe smashed into the ground. Tate felt the tears coming to her eyes as she watched Alex transform back into a human. It was too early for them to take on a Kishin on their own! The Candy Man jeered down at Tate and was about to grab her when suddenly the Kishin let out a scream of pain, a scythe blade sticking out of the Candy Man's chest. Tate's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Alex pushing his blade deeper and deeper into the Kishin's chest. His brown eyes were filled with anger as he continued to fight against the Kishin's strength with his last strength.

"Don't you dare touch her, you freak!" roared Alex as Tate started to hear multiple voices calling out to her.

The voices were calling their names! Tate looked around wildly and she heard Alex speaking to her, his voice low. She looked on in horror as she saw the Candy Man bash her weapon partner over and over with the candy cane. Alex was bleeding badly, his eyes starting to go dim. But he was still fighting and talking through grit teeth.

"Go. His concentration has been crushed. I can't hold this for long! Get out of here!" shouted Alex as he took another hit from the candy cane, blood pouring from a gash to the head.

Tate hesitated. Leave Alex behind? No! She tried to help Alex, but the weapon refused. The Candy Man tried to rip the blade out of his chest, and Alex countered by slamming another blade into the Kishin.

"I am ordering you to go!" roared Alex as he pushed the Kishin farther away from his partner.

"But-"

"I will not take no for an answer! Tate Elizabeth Norski, I swear that if you do not leave right now, I will haunt you forever! Go before we both get killed!"

Tate was about to run when she turned to see Alex fall back, blood flying as the Kishin laughed and grabbed the soul from Alex's body.

"ALEX!"

…

Tate woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare, _that _nightmare. It had been a while since the incident, but the nightmares often came. She checked the time, realized that it was time for school, and went to get ready. Tate showered, brushed her teeth, dressed, ate breakfast and left her apartment, thinking only one thought. Would she ever have a weapon partner?

**DWMA**

"She doesn't have a weapon, she's a disgrace to all meisters everywhere." said a boy with inch long blue hair coolly as Tate walked into the classroom.

The girl with long blue hair that was sitting next the boy scowled at him.

"Don't say that Eamonn! She's trying her hardest!"

"Whatever, Lilith, let's just _try _hard ourselves." said Eamonn coldly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, another weapon and meister pair was watching as Tate took her seat in the front of the room. The boy had spiky light copper colored hair and the girl had black hair in a low ponytail that went down her shoulders.

"I-I heard that she has another w-weapon pairing today." said the boy as the girl looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Nick? I thought Maka-sensei said that she wouldn't be paired up with anyone because her wavelength was too instable." The girl asked as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, Summer, I heard some teachers talking about it in the halls."

This talk went on for a while between the two groups until Maka walked into the classroom. All talk ceased and Maka instructed the students to open their books. The day's lessons had begun.

…

"Tate, could you stay for a moment?"

Tate turned to see Maka stand from her desk and walk towards her. She was surprised to hear the teacher tell her to stay behind. Teachers didn't take much interest in students with no weapon. Maka led Tate to Soul's classroom.

"I know I said that we wouldn't try to pair you up again, but Lord Death ordered one last pairing." explained Maka as the two walked through the relatively empty halls of the school.

They soon arrived at the door of Soul's classroom and the two entered. Tate was hopeful that a suitable partner was in the room. She had her usual cheerful smile on her face as she saw the potential partner. He was a boy around her age wearing a crumpled green t-shirt and kahki cargo shorts. He had light brown hair and brown eyes with a vacant sort of look. He didn't seem exactly "there". Soul was sitting at his desk and gestured towards the boy.

"He's your last match. His name is Crack. Say hi." said Soul as Tate smiled.

"Hi, Crack!"

The boy seemed to snap out of his trance and just looked at the blonde girl with long hair wearing a wine colored button up blouse and black dress pants. His eyes seemed to be taking in everything about Tate and the boy finally returned the greeting.

"Huh…hi."

Tate tried to make conversation as Maka and Soul monitored their wavelengths and Crack was uncooperative. He would occasionally engage in short conversations, but they soon died out. Eventually, he rejected Tate completely.

"I don't want her." said the weapon flatly as Maka and Soul gave each other a look of despair.

"Why not?" asked Tate, offended by his blunt response.

Crack looked Tate in the eyes and smirked, the facial expression being covered up quickly by his blank look.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're too happy. You're confident, cocky almost. I simply hate everything about you." said Crack bluntly as Tate took a step back, crushing disappointment filling her heart.

Soul glared at Crack and the two teachers stood up, Maka leading Tate out of the room and Soul yelling at Crack for being disrespectful.

"I'm sorry about that, Tate. You can go now."

"…Thanks."

And that was that. Tate tried to shake the memory of Crack away, but his words lingered, Tate sighing as she walked home, weaponless yet again.

**?**

"We found him."

"It's a guy? Well, that's going to be fun. Let's go, Maka."

The death scythe and meister hurried from the school as the sun went down, ready to take down the murderer that stalked the streets of Death City.

…**  
**There were many alleyways in Death City. However, one of the alleyways was home to a group of unsavory individuals.

"Yet another step closer, Alisa!" exclaimed a voice in excitement as the human soul was devoured.

"It certainly is something to celebrate, Daddy." a relatively emotionless voice said as a loud grunting noise came from the back of the alleyway.

"When Dark get to have fun?" asked a deep voice from the back.

"You already had your fun, but I guess you can have the person, no, two people coming towards us as we speak. Take care of them, Dark!" ordered the voice as there was the sound of flapping wings, the alley behind.

Maka and Soul arrived at the alley entrance a little too late. Soul growled in frustration, but Maka took a step back.

"We lost 'em, Maka!"

Maka shook her head. They had left someone, or some_thing _behind. Maka's grip on Soul tightened as the horrible sound of metal scrapping concrete was heard. The screech was unbearable and the deep voice was heard.

"Hg…not fair. Dark older than Alisa. But Alisa get all fun. Ugh, kill two and then go back." The voice growled deeply.

"Maka. Maka! Talk to me, Maka!" shouted Soul as Maka took another step back, sweating at what she was seeing through her Soul Perception.

Maka was too busy thinking to hear Soul shouting her name. She was using her Soul Perception to try to find out how powerful her enemy was, but she saw was something she did not expect at all. She was looking at jigsaw puzzle of different soul types. To put it simply, it wasn't human.

**Meh, like I said before, I didn't like the way this turned out. I feel like I put too much into one chapter, but I didn't want to end the story without showing more enemy. Anyways, review if you liked it. I introduced 4 OCs this chapter, but one OC still has to appear. Thanks to everyone who sent in OCs and I will see you all later! FF**


	3. The Brute

**Here I am with another chapter of Weaponless. I have quite a large amount of writing to do today. I liked the feedback I got for Crack. Not much to say here besides the fact that the chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Enjoy.**

It was nighttime in Death City, the moon's light illuminating everything it touched. However, in a street facing an alleyway, something bad was going on.

"Maka!"

Soul's shout shook Maka from her Soul Perception. The meister was stunned for a second but moved quickly, dodging the large steel rod that slammed into the building behind Maka. The scrapping noise continued as Maka ran across the street to get a good view of the attacker as he emerged from the alleyway.

Maka's eyes widened as she saw the brute come from the alleyway. The body looked human! The white haired brute gave Maka an annoyed look as it grabbed the metal rod from the building with a meaty hand. The rod slid out easily and Maka saw that the brute held an identical rod in his left hand. Soul was watching closely as well, knowing that his partner must have seen something strange to have been so startled when peering into the alley.

"Soul, he doesn't have a human soul! His soul is just a bunch of different animal souls put together!" Maka shouted as the brute turned to face the pair.

Soul was surprised by this fact. The brute had no human soul! He wasn't supposed to be human! Why did he look so human when his soul was something that was obviously not human and had never been seen before? The weapon didn't have time to ask more questions as Maka charged forward, Soul preparing to fight against the brute. The scythe moved quickly, slashing into the brute's body. Blood poured from the wounds and the pair half expected black blood, but it was normal red blood. Maka and Soul backed away as they watched the brute growl in pain as it knelt down on the ground, grabbing its arm, blood pouring from the huge open wound.

"Something isn't right, Maka. Why didn't he attack us right away? He's the murderer, isn't he?" asked Soul as he kept a close eye on the brute.

Maka felt sweat go down her forehead and she tried to find a good answer to Soul's question. No answer came, however, and Maka just gave Soul a guess.

"I don't know, Soul. I'm too shaken up to think about anything else!" Maka responded as the brute grunted and started to stand up, the huge gash starting to heal.

The two rods were slammed into the street, completely crushing the street. The brute stood up slowly, growling.

"Hg…so annoying. Just die, both of you. Dark in no mood to play!"

Maka and Soul didn't have time to react. The brute moved with unnatural speed, smashing both steel rods towards Maka. Thankfully, the meister was able to move her weapon up to block the blow. Even still, Soul felt a huge jab of pain go through him. Just how strong was he? Maka quickly dodged to the side, allowing the brute to slam his rods into the space where Maka had just been. The result was devastating. The street crumbled under the brute's strength and Dark looked at the two with a bored look on his face. The steel rods were slammed into each other and the rods were joined into one large rod. The brute slowly walked forward, dragging the rod behind him.

"So unfair. Dark always have to do work. Alisa get all fun." It mumbled as it towered over Maka and Soul.

The meister tried to dodge the attack, but the brute caught onto the strategy. The rod slammed into Soul's scythe pole and Maka was slammed against a building, dropping the scythe. Maka's head slumped forward, knocked unconscious. Soul exited his weapon form and tried to wake Maka up to no avail. The brute's shadow fell over the scythe and Soul turned to face Dark.

"Alright, that's it! You hurt Maka. I'll fight you to the death if I have to!" roared Soul as he charged towards Dark.

The rod slammed into Soul and the weapon smashed into the building next to his partner. The brute held the rod over his head and was about to bring it crashing down on the pair, but then stopped. It seemed to listen for a few seconds and then smiled. The brute turned around and walked away from where Soul and Maka were. The weapon watched the brute disappear, still trying to get Maka to wake up. Soul wanted to attack the brute, but he couldn't do anything without his meister!

…

"_You're confident, cocky almost."_

For some reason, Tate couldn't get that part out of her head. She had been thinking about the meeting with Crack for a while now and she had managed to shake off Crack's words besides the part about being confident. She was wondering about that as she walked through the street, her path lit by streetlamps and the moon. She hadn't heard the warning about walking at night.

"What's wrong with confident? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, if you aren't confident, then you'll always second guess yourself! I just don't see what's wrong! Maybe, maybe Crack is just mean! Yeah, he doesn't understand that being confident is a good thing!" ranted Tate as she walked on the sidewalk, passing several stores and apartments.

_Clank_

The noise startled Tate. She turned around to see an empty street behind her. She raised an eyebrow. What was that noise she heard? She shook her head and turned back around. It had just been her imagination. Tucking the memory of the noise away, she thought back towards the meeting. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Crack's insults. Had they been justified? She sure didn't hope so. However, his words, however hurtful, made some sense. Aside from being confident, Tate agreed that she was always trying to cheer people up and was always happy. That was certainly annoying now that Tate thought about it. But there was a reason behind it. After Alex died, Tate became a better person. She thought because Alex gave his life to protect her, she should live life and enjoy what was left.

_Bump clank_

Tate took note of the clanking, but didn't turn around. The noise was probably a squirrel. However, she soon heard something that she knew was nothing but trouble.

"Hm...girl…kill."

Tate didn't even have time to turn around as a figure landed on the street, holding a large metal rod. The figure was muscular and had white hair with a grudging look on its face. It was wearing a long military jacket that was black. The man suddenly growled and sniffed the air, scowling as he did so.

"Something not right. Oh well." grunted the man as he walked forward, dragging the rod behind him.

Meanwhile, Tate was frozen in fear. She was, for the second time in her life, afraid. She couldn't defend herself and was about to be killed by a complete stranger! She did the only logical thing in a situation like that. She screamed. The scream bounced off of the buildings, but nobody came. The man swung its weapon and Tate held up her hands in a futile attempt to protect herself.

"I don't think so."

_Chling_

Tate felt something slid into her hands and she opened her eyes to see that a chain was stretched in front of her, her hands holding the wooden handles that were attached to the end. The large metal rod was stuck there, trying to break through. Tate was completely surprised despite the fact that her arms felt like they were made of jell-o. Someone had saved her! Her arms felt the struggle to hold the metal rod back and Tate noticed that the wooden handle in her left hand was actually a sickle and the wooden handle in her right hand had a sharp hand guard. Was this, a weapon?

"Look, no time for this 'thank you!' crap. Just use your strength to throw the rod to the side!" said the weapon.

Tate recognized who it was! It was Crack! She shook her head and concentrated on what was going on. She quickly threw the rod to the side using the chain and ducked underneath the rod as the brute shoved it back to where Tate's head would have been. The blonde hair girl quickly escaped from in front of the brute and stood behind him, panting. The brute turned around, a confused look on his face. It started to walk towards Tate and it raised its rod.

"How did you find me?" Tate asked as she shivered in fear.

"Not to sound like a creep, but I have a habit of stalking people I meet. That's part of the reason I stayed weaponless so long. Now if you don't mind, there is a murderer in front of us!" shouted Crack as the rod was swung, Tate blocking it with the chain.

The chain took the force, but the brute had learned her tricks. It smashed its foot into Tate's stomach and sent the pair flying into the street. Tate tried to get up, but couldn't staring up at the sky with blurry eyes. She couldn't hold out against someone as strong as this! The weapon fell from her hand and Tate was sure the end was near. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. Two upside down pistols suddenly came into her view, aimed towards the brute.

"I would say that this is just like old times, Black*Star, but I don't think you can get in on the action this time. You've seen what he can do. Just hurry up and get Soul and Maka to safety. I'll handle this." said a cool voice as another voice answered with a sigh.

"Fine, but you're still not the hero. Everyone knows that it's me!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Tate could hear footsteps running away and the pistols started to fire, the purple shots flying across the dark night sky, making it look like fireworks were streaming across the sky.

"You've hurt some of our beloved students and staff. I won't let you escape, murderer!" roared an angry voice as the growls and grunts came from down the street.

Thundering footsteps were heard and then a sigh and the shooting stopped. Tate could barely see a face before everything went dark.

"_Get her first."_

**DWMA Clinic**

After what seemed like an eternity in a sea of darkness, Tate finally saw the light. Her eyes stung from the ceiling light, but she tried to look around. She couldn't really move because bandages were tight against her ribs and such, but she looked around the room she was in. It was the nurse's office and another individual lay in a bed right next to hers. It was a boy, brown haired, bandage covering his eyes. Crack. Tate pressed her lips together and was about to say something when the boy suddenly coughed.

"W-who's there." he whispered.

"Me, do you remember last night?" Tate asked, afraid Crack might respond with some sort of terrible insult.

"Huh, you're that meister that tried to partner with me."

Tate nodded even though Crack couldn't see it. As her vision slowly returned, so did her hearing. She could hear pleading from outside the clinic.

"I think we did ok for a forced partnership, don't you think?" Tate asked, trying to be cheerful.

Crack was silent for a minute and then grunted.

"I just woke up with bandages all over my body, so I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." said the boy as he went silent.

Tate heard the door to the clinic open and she looked up to see Maka walk in, Soul talking with two people at the door. Tate recognized them as classmates.

"No, Lilith, you can't see them right now. Eamonn, take her somewhere else." ordered Soul as Eamonn nodded his head coolly.

"Alright, I didn't want to be here anyways."

The door was closed and Maka looked at the two students lying in the beds. She pulled up a chair and sat between the two beds. She looked a little beat up herself, but she was in better shape than the two students.

"It was a close call for you two. If Kid hadn't noticed that we weren't reporting regularly, he would have never come for us and we would all most likely be dead." explained Maka as Tate nodded her head slowly, trying not to think about it.

The teacher sighed and stood up, looking at where Crack was sleeping.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is a group Kishin hunt coming up soon. You'll be recovered by then and maybe you and Crack could partner one more time. Apparently, you two worked together well to defend yourselves. Would that be alright with you?" asked Maka as Tate nodded slowly, happiness filling her body.

She finally had a weapon, if not one that was reluctant.

**There's the chapter for you and I don't have much to say at the end. I am once again not happy with the chapter. Anyways, I will be seeing you all later. FF**


	4. Daddy

**Here's the next chapter for my Soul Eater story! It took a while to do anything because I was so busy. I feel like I'm really slaking off if I don't update at least a few days after I post something. If I didn't say this before, this is a short story. It's something like a test. Anyways, here is the chapter! Enjoy.**

**Death Room**

"You're telling me that what attacked you had a soul that was a jumble of different animal souls?" Kid asked as Maka nodded.

The teachers were all meeting in the Death Room. Maka had reported about the brute's soul to Death and Kid. Death was listening quietly and Maka was explaining everything to the other teachers. She had a determined look as she told Lord Death.

"I know what I saw, Kid. It was a human body, but the soul wasn't human," she said as Death looked at Stein, the doctor had been taking all of the information in quietly nodding his head occasionally.

"Is this possible, Stein? Can souls be manipulated in such a way as Maka described?" the shinigami asked, Stein smiling slowly.

If there was any sort of commotion in the Death Room, it ceased instantly when Stein began talking. The other teachers knew just how important and strong Stein was. His words had incredible wisdom, and his wrath had horrible consequences.

"Yes, I believe it is possible, but it would take an extremely strong witch to do such a thing. To be honest, I'm a little jealous." laughed Stein as Death nodded and turned to the other teachers.

"Well, that settles it. Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kid will be assigned to a mission to catch the brute* and the mysterious killer! Dismissed!"

**...A few months later…**

Tate and Crack had long been released from the clinic, their bodies having healed. Tate genuinely felt like she had made a connection with Crack, but the mysterious weapon partner seemed to have disappeared. But still, Tate didn't give up. She asked teachers about Crack's whereabouts and looked everywhere for him. This went on for a few months, the group Kishin hunt coming up eventually. Maka brought all the students together in class one day and announced the Kishin hunt. Everyone got excited, talking to each other about it.

Tate felt the same way about the Kishin hunt, although she had her fears about what would happen. She never forgot about the last group Kishin hunt she had gone on. She still hadn't managed to find Crack, but she was certain the unwilling weapon would return to help her out with the hunt. Currently, she was sitting in class, listening to Maka explain how the group hunt would work.

"You will be separated into groups and will search for an area with weak level Kishins. There will be absolutely no solo hunting. Always keep in contact with me and any other teachers that come along. If you encounter a problem, help each other. Teamwork is the best way to overcome a problem. Does everyone understand?" Maka asked as everyone nodded their heads.

Tate felt excitement build inside of her. She couldn't believe that the Kishin hunt was so close! The hunt was supposed to take place tomorrow, and currently Maka was picking the groups.

"Tate Norski, Eamonn O'Brien, Lilith Aquarius, Nick Kiiro, Summer Soraku, and Enrique Herrera, you are group 2!"

Tate looked around the room to see her partners. She knew everyone in the group. Eamonn was Lilith's meister, and the two were a good pair, although Eamonn was pretty cold. Enrique was probably the loudest of the group, although he wasn't obnoxious. He looked different than most kids at the DWMA because of the fact that he was from Brazil and had a very tough childhood. He was tough, square jawed, and had wavy hair that was bright green. He smiled at Tate when she looked back at where he was sitting. Nick was a bit strange because of how nervous he got, and Summer was always happy and ready to do anything.

It was kind of funny when Tate thought about it. They had three members that were gloomy, nervous, and cold, and had three members that were energetic, happy, and upbeat! It was strange how things turned out. Before Tate knew it, class had finished and she was about to go home, when she heard a voice call her. The blonde turned to see a boy wearing a orange prison jumpsuit walking towards her.

Crack.

"Hey, what's with you?" the weapon asked as Tate tried to regain her composure.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" asked the meister, baffled by Crack's choice of clothes.

The weapon looked down to see what he was wearing and then raised his eyebrows at Tate when he looked back up. Tate was extremely confused by Crack's personality and the way he did things.

"I'm wearing clothes, an orange jumpsuit to be exact. You're wearing a weird combination of a white shirt and black shorts," Crack shot back, Tate sighing.

"Look, no time for arguing. Our class is going on a Kishin hunt, so you're going too right?" asked Tate as the weapon agreed with her for the first time ever.

"Yes, Soul explained it to me. Don't worry, I'll be there," Crack said as he abruptly turned around and walked the other way.

The meister was left standing in the hallway, watching the boy in the orange jumpsuit disappear around a corner. He was so weird…

**The next day…**

"I already hate this."

They were on the Kishin hunt when Crack suddenly blurted out that he hated the hunt. Maka and Soul's class was sent to Las Vegas to hunt for some Kishin and Group 2 was currently wandering through the streets of Sin City, looking for the Kishin they were hunting. Eamonn looked at Crack for a second and smiled slightly.

"It can't be that bad, Crack. This is better than just class, isn't it?" Tate asked as Enrique spoke.

"Come on, Crack, enjoy yourself! This is Vegas, man!" shouted Enrique as Crack gave him a blank look.

"Please stop talking." moaned Crack as Tate rolled her eyes.

The group continued walking until Nick suddenly stopped and looked around, his eyes nervous. Summer looked at her meister and instantly realized that he had detected something suspicious. The entire group besides Crack and Eamonn was interested in Nick's sudden nervousness.

"What's going on, Nick?" asked Summer as the copper haired meister nodded.

"The Kishin is close. I always get nervous when a Kishin is close!" Nick explained as Enrique and Eamonn nodded their heads.

"Alright, Nick, lead the way. Let's hope we can actually take this Kishin down." said Eamonn as he glanced at Lilith.

"Let's go, guys! Whoo!"

…

Nick's senses were stronger than the group thought. For the last hour, they had relied on Nick's sixth sense to guide them to the Kishin. They had run through department stores, casinos, dollar stores, and even a homeless shelter to find the Kishin munching on a human soul in an abandoned construction site in a bad part of town. The Kishin was not as deformed as they thought, having a regular human body with tattoos covering most of it. The Kishin was wearing a hoodie and held a metal baseball bat in his left hand.

A strategy had been created by Eamonn and Enrique. The pairs of would move one by one and make the battle more and more hectic for the Kishin. Eamonn and Lilith would go first to distract the Kishin, Enrique would go next to hopefully attack the Kishin while distracted, and Nick, Summer, Tate, and Crack would finish the Kishin off. The group moved quickly, Eamonn and Lilith quickly moving in as the first line of attack. They were the most experienced pair and the Kishin was likely to use up most of its strength to fight them. Crack and the others watched as the Kishin noticed the two and ran at them without thinking. Lilith entered her weapon form and Eamonn ran at the Kishin, the pair smoothly dodging the Kishin's first blow. The Kishin's back was turned, and Enrique went in, attempting to end the battle with a strike to the back as his scythe blade appeared out of his left forearm, swinging towards the Kishin's back.

Unfortunately, there was more to the Kishin than thought. Enrique's attack was blocked by the Kishin's right arm, the skin tearing to reveal solid steel. Summer and Nick were up next. They attacked quickly attacking in places where they thought the Kishin couldn't defend. Nick was a bit clumsy with the dual blades, but he made it work, striking the Kishin over and over again. However, it was all for nothing. His entire body seemed to be made of solid steel. Tate watched the fight with awe and wondered if she could do something like that. Everyone looked so confident fighting.

"Are we going to fight, or are you just going to watch?" Crack asked as he turned into his weapon form, Tate slowly picking the weapon up in her hands.

She gripped the sickle blade in one hand and the handle in the other, stretching the chain out in front of her. She put on her confident face and grinned as she charged forward to attack the Kishin while everyone was attacking.

"Aim for the head. It's the only spot nobody has hit yet. My sickle blade should be enough!" Crack shouted as Tate ran towards the Kishin, dodging Enrique's scythe arm as she jumped up to attack the Kishin's head.

"Since when do you get excited?" Tate shouted back as she came down on hard onto the Kishin's neck as Tate screamed as an arm made of solid steel slam straight into her stomach, sending the pair slamming into the ground.

Thankfully, the sickle managed to cut the Kishin's neck, The Kishin roaring in pain as Enrique saw the opening and completely separated the head of the Kishin from the body. It immediately disappeared, replaced by a glowing red Kishin egg. Tate slowly stood up, grabbing her stomach and groaning. Crack reverted to his weapon form and coughed up blood, rubbing his head as the Kishin egg was handed to him. Enrique nodded as Crack ate it.

"You deserve it. You found the weakness, so you have it." said the weapon was Crack nodded slowly.

Even though her stomach felt like it had just been sent through a blender, Tate smiled and punched the air. The Kishin hunt had been a success!

**Death City**

Black*Star and Tsubaki moved silently through the streets of Death City as they stalked their target. Kid was somewhere else, watching the target carefully. The sky was dark so it was difficult to see the target, but they knew it was the murderer. Suddenly, the target stopped and turned around to stare at Black*Star and Tsubaki. The two were surprised to see that it was…a girl. It appeared to be a fourteen year old girl with two long orange colored pony tails held in place by glass like orbs. She was wearing what appeared to be grey school uniform and a black skirt. For some odd reason, she had a kitty ears bow on her head.

"I have found the intruders, Alisa." said the kitty ears as an eye appeared on one of the ears.

"I know what to do with them, daddy."

…

***a brute is just a really strong creature**

**Still not happy with this chapter. I don't have a lot to say because I'm tired and stuff so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later. FF**


	5. Father and Doll

**Here's the new chapter. I'm starting to feel inspiration drain as I get farther through the summer, which is strange because I thought it would increase as summer went on. Anyways, enjoy the (most likely second to last) chapter.**

Kid had been watching the target carefully, and was surprised to see the target turn around and see Black*Star following her. The shinigami was crouching on a rooftop and was watching carefully, two pistols in his hands. It was dark out, but the moon kept everything nice and bright. The target watched Black*Star for a few moments and the Kid saw something shoot towards his partner. It was black, long, and looked like a potential weapon.

The confident meister dodged the attack and ducked under a second attack and charged forward, Tsubaki going into her Uncanny Sword mode. Kid watched carefully as Black*Star and Tsubaki closed in for the kill. The world seemed to slow down as Black*Star jumped up, sword in his hand. The blade was pointed directly at the girl's heart. The blade flashed and Kid was about to pack his things, when suddenly something caught his eye.

Kid's eyes widened when he looked down at the street to that Black*Star had missed! The meister lurched forward from his own momentum, and then he was smashed by something that came from her cat-ears! Kid quickly raised his pistols and shouted to Black*Star as the meister and weapon combo stood from the street and brushed themselves off.

"Black*Star, what's going on!" shouted Kid as Black*Star shouted back to him as the girl looked up at where Kid's voice had come from.

Before Kid could hear Black*Star's response, a black fist was rocketing towards him! The shinigami quickly dove out of the way, onto the street, rolling as he hit the concrete. Kid raised the pistols at the girl and checked to see if his weapons were okay.

"Liz, Patty, are you ok?" the shinigami asked as Black*Star joined him, sword at the ready.

"We're fine, Kid. Just concentrate on bringing that killer down!" Liz ordered as Kid grinned as he got a clear shot on the girl, who was patiently waiting.

"Roger that." laughed Kid as he fired the pistols, the exploding rounds shooting towards the girl.

Black*Star was about to rush in when Kid stopped him. The rounds exploded around the girl, a thick cloud of dust rising from the street. Kid looked down the street confidently at the dust cloud, the confident meister looking at him with a confused look.

"Don't we have to finish the job, Kid?" Black*Star asked as the shinigami shook his head.

"I placed the shots perfectly. The job should be done." said Kid confidently as Black*Star grunted and lowered his sword, the dust cloud dying down.

The cloud of dust finally died down, revealing nothing in the street. Kid and Black*Star nodded their heads. Tsubaki, Liza, and Patty reverted to their human forms and the group was about to walk away when they heard a voice from above.

"You don't understand why we do this. This is for a good cause, but I'm afraid we have to fight back because you insist on destroying us. Alisa, do it!"

The group looked up to see the girl floating above the houses, staring down at them. The eye on the cat-ears watched them closely, a ball of spikes made of a black rubbery substance flying towards the group. The strike was devastating and the street tore itself apart as the ball of spikes was smashed everywhere. The weapons tried to go back into weapon form as quickly as possible, but even with the weapons, the meisters were getting thrown around by the ball of spikes.

The ball would thrash every possible location, and the damage caused to buildings was enormous. The meisters were hit by the ball of spikes several times, smashing them against the streets, the pain incredible. Black*Star and Kid knew that they had underestimated whoever the girl was. Eventually, Kid caught a break, taking a hit, but managing to fire off a shot towards the attacking murderess, the bullet hitting the girl's leg.

Kid and Black*Star looked up at the murderess in the sky and they had surprise in their eyes. The wound showed on the target, but there was no blood. The girl looked down at the "wound" and the creature that made up the cat-ears looked concerned.

"Alisa, you're torn! We need to patch you up immediately!" it said, the girl looking back down at the group of DWMA staff below.

"But, Daddy, I need their souls..." said the girl calmly as the cat-ears moved uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, the DWMA staff were still trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually, Tsubaki came up with an explanation.

"There was no blood, does that mean, she's actually a doll?" asked the weapon as everyone looked up at the girl.

There was a deep silence until the cat-ears started to speak, its voice deep and calm.

"Yes, Alisa is a doll that has been brought to life. It's also the reason we have been collecting souls. She needs these souls to become human! It's her only wish! She wishes to be accepted as a human being instead of remaining a doll for all of eternity. Now if you excuse us, we have to get going. We have souls to collect. Come, Alisa."

Before anyone could do anything, Alisa and her father took off, leaving the group behind. Despite losing the murderess, they knew the motives for the crimes. However, something remained. Was Alisa connected to the brute in any way?

**Death City, the next day**

It was a nice day in Death City, despite the fact that a murderess and a violent brute was roaming the city, wanting another victim. It was also a day when they didn't have school. The group Kishin hunt had ended in a success and it was currently Saturday. Tate was feeling awesome after being able to take down a Kishin, and it was even more awesome when Lilith and the others invited her to play a game of basketball.

It was easy for Tate to step outside, dressed in a green hoodie and a white t-shirt, and black shorts, but it was a lot harder to convince Crack to come outside. The weapon was still wearing his orange prison jumpsuit, and Tate had recently figured out where he lived because she had done some of her own stalking, figuring out where he lived. The whole gang showed up to convince the weapon to come outside, and Crack finally broke, mumbling as they headed down the street towards the basketball court.

"I don't understand why I have to actually participate. Wouldn't it be better if I just sat out? The teams would be even if I did." sighed Crack as he caught the ball passed by Nick.

The teams for basketball were uneven because there were seven people, but Eamonn, Lilith, and Enrique decided to go against the odds. The group was having fun playing basketball, expect Crack who kept getting the ball stolen by members of the opposite team. The weapon would simply sigh and jog back to where the ball had been taken and wait for the ball to be passed.

The game went on like this for a while, each team fighting to get the ball, Crack losing the ball the most, Enrique dominating most of the players, until the teamwork of Tate's team pulled through, scoring the team one basket. Enrique was good, but the power of teamwork was enough. The ending score was one nothing, the win barely being made at the last second before Enrique had time to swoosh the ball into the net.

The two teams congratulated each other and Crack wiped the sweat off his forehead as he headed towards where Tate and Summer were talking. It seemed that it was time to go home, when Tate shouted randomly on the way home, feeling energetic.

"Yeah! We can beat anyone!" she shouted as she jumped up into the air, Crack frowning as she did so.

The weapon's attitude suddenly changed, Crack taking a step towards Tate, frowning. The meister took a step back, surprised by Crack's sudden anger.

"Don't say that. What if somebody heard you? What if they challenged us? If we lost, we would look like idiots." scolded the weapon as Tate nodded sheepishly.

Without another word, Crack walked away, disappearing around a street corner, leaving Tate behind, filled with confusion.

**...**

For the next few days, Crack didn't speak to Tate. The meister had met the weapon several times in the hallways, but the weapon refused to speak to her. The more and more Tate thought about what Crack had said, the more she thought he was right. Boasting was never a good thing, but Tate also thought that Crack was being too serious. On another note, whenever Tate got excited about something, Crack quickly shut her down. It didn't make much sense to Tate at all. After thinking for several days, Tate decided that it was time to get to know her weapon better, even if it meant stalking him.

**...**

**There's the chapter guys. It took a little longer to write, but it's the first chapter that I actually liked. It took a little bit of thinking to figure out what sport they would play, but I choose basketball just because I saw Maka and the others playing it in the anime. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you later. FF**


	6. Understand Crack

**Here's the chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but I was working on other things and watching some other anime as well. Netflix is my best friend when it comes to anime, and the local Barnes and Nobles has a large selection of manga as well. I just wanted to say that this is most likely the second to last chapter. I was planning on just a short story, but it got longer than expected. Anyways, here's the chapter. **

_Black*Star and Kid returned to the DWMA with a story to tell. They knew the reason for all the deaths. A living doll named Alisa was collecting the souls of humans with the help of her "daddy" in order to become human. However, something didn't add up. There was still the business with the brute. Did he have something to do with Alisa, or was he just another killer?_

_Meanwhile, Tate decided that it was time to get to know Crack a little better. The meister was willing to go to the extreme of stalking in order to enter the strange mind of Crack's. Was he hiding some sort of secret? What was he really like when he was alone? She would just have to find out. _

**Death Room**

Once again, the staff had reconvened in the Death Room. Lord Death and Kid stood in front of the group of teachers, and Black*Star and Tsubaki stepped forward. The other teachers were excited to hear what they had learned from last night.

"The murderer we have been chasing is a living doll. Her reason for the killings is to collect enough human souls to become a human." explained Black*Star as all the teachers started to talking amongst themselves.

Kid tried to get everyone to calm down and eventually the talking died down. Death looked over the crowd of teachers and looked at Stein who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well, Stein? Is this possible?" Death asked, Stein looking up, a strange look on his face.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I've heard of anything that insane. I'm afraid that I don't have enough knowledge on this peculiar subject. I suppose a skilled witch could do it, but even then, there's no guarantee." said Stein as he adjusted his glasses, all the teachers once again talking amongst themselves about what Stein had said.

Death looked at Black*Star and Tsubaki, wanting to know more. The events so far were very interesting to him, and Death was more than a little excited.

"You have certainly found interesting things, but is there a connection between the brute and the living doll, Alisa?" Death asked, Tsubaki shrugging in response.

"We don't know anything about that, but they are certainly suspicious. They show up at the exact same time, wanting to kill, and then they disappear without a trace. However, we do know that they will strike again, and will continue to, until they are either killer, driven out of Death City, or captured." said Tsubaki determinedly.

Death clapped his hands together, obviously pleased by what Black*Star and Tsubaki had reported. Everyone grew quiet as Death announced something the kids of the DWMA would love.

"That does it! Class is cancelled for today, and every teacher is on high alert to look for the two killers named Alisa, and Dark!"

**In Death City**

Today was the today. The target was in sight, and it was time to begin the mission. Tate Norski was sitting behind a bush, watching her target carefully. Due to class being cancelled today, Tate decided that today was the perfect day to follow her weapon around. The goal was to learn more stuff about Crack. Tate had decided that she didn't know her weapon well enough because Crack had recently started to ignore her.

Tate had only been following Crack for a few minutes, but she had learned more about Crack than the past few days, fighting by his side. The unsupportive weapon was dressed in more normal clothes, a white lab coat and brown dress pants. Strangely, Crack showed a completely different side around people. Tate observed him talking to a group of birds with a completely different tone than with people. He actually sounded _friendly_, and for the first time in Tate's life, she saw Crack smile.

He was passing by a group of cats in an alley and he saw some kittens, and Tate watched him smile. For a second, she was in shock. She was so heavily in disbelief, that she almost gave away her position by gasping. Crack must have noticed, because he looked in Tate's direction, perhaps even seeing Tate from the tree she was hiding behind. Tate smiled with glee, even though Crack was staring at the tree she was hiding behind.

Crack didn't do anything, and walked on, Tate sighing with relief.

…

"I sort of wish people were like animals. They're supportive, they listen, and they understand my feelings."

Tate raised her eyebrows when she heard Crack talk…to himself. The weapon was currently standing in an abandoned lot, talking to a wall. The meister had to try her hardest not to laugh as Crack continued to speak to himself. Tate knew he was weird, but not _that_ weird.

"I sometimes feel like I just want to tell it like it is to some people. Like my partner. She's too happy, always being cheerful to people, and she doesn't understand how I feel. I'm sure a cat or a dog would understand how I feel." ranted Crack.

That sort of took Tate back. She started to feel a little sad. Hadn't she tried to understand Crack? She was really tempted to pop out from behind the wall she was hiding behind and start talking to him, trying to understand how Crack worked. But she held back. Crack seemed genuinely angry as he started to talk, his voice getting louder and louder.

Suddenly he stopped. The weapon took a deep breath and looked around the deserted lot and smiled, laughing as he looked around it.

"But, maybe I've been a little too extreme. I have wanted a partner for quite some time, and I finally got one. I just need to see eye to eye with her, but that's difficult. It's been difficult to keep this suppressed, but I finally got to let it out. My appetite just continues to grow…" laughed Crack as a shadow fell over him.

"There you are!"

The attack was completely out of the blue, the brute jumping down from a nearby building to smash its steel rod into the ground, Crack jumping back at the last second. The brute swung the rod, smashing into Crack. The weapon let out a cry of pain as he smashed against the abandoned lot's wall. Tate was frozen in fear as she saw the brute walk towards Crack, the steel rod ready to do some serious damage.

'_Move Tate, move! You need to help him! Stop being a coward and get out there!'_

But Tate couldn't move. She was frozen in fear, and could only look away as Crack was grabbed and thrown out of the lot. At that moment, Crack saw Tate as he was thrown out, their eyes locking. The weapon fell on the street and he looked at Tate, a grim look on his face.

"W-what do you think y-you're doing. G-get out of here." growled Crack weakly as the brute laughed at him.

"Who you talking to? Nobody makes Dark look weak!" roared Dark as he jumped up, weapon raised.

"No!"

_Crack_

The pain was dulled by the fact that the adrenaline was still coursing through Tate's veins as she jumped in front of the brute's attack, taking it head on. She was slammed into the ground and coughed up blood because of the force. The brute seemed to be completely confused by the sudden intervention, and backed away, a confused look on his face.

"What's going on? Who is she?" the brute asked, confused.

The brute didn't have much time to be confused, as a chain wrapped itself around Dark's leg, sending the brute falling to the ground. Tate was still struggling to get up, but she watched as Crack tried to take on the brute himself, his left arm becoming a chain with a sickle attached. Crack moved with ease, but the attacks didn't seem to do much damage against the brute, who growled in anger as it stood up. Crack smirked.

"What are you doing, wallowing on the ground like that? Get up and fight. You stood up for me, didn't you?" Crack said coolly as the brute's weapon slammed into his stomach, sending the weapon rolling across the ground.

Despite the injuries, the weapon still stood up, ready to face his attacker. He grinned as he saw Tate struggle to get up, finally managing to get on her feet. Tate held out her hand and Crack smirked as he transformed into his weapon form. He slid smoothly into Tate's hands as Tate glared at the brute.

"I finally understand. I finally understand what Crack meant!" roared Tate as she charged the brute.

This was it. It was time to face the barriers Tate feared so much.

…

**Short little setup chapter right there. The next chapter will be the last, and there's not much to say besides that. I'll see you all later. FF**


	7. Dropping the Act

**Bleh, today seems like it will be a busy day as well -_- . This is going to the last chapter in my SE story. It feels good to be finishing all of my stories besides The Broken Road and Hudson Story. I'll try to finish Hudson Story today as well because it's just copy paste. **

**Anyways, here's the final chapter! Enjoy. **

"Charge!"

Tate's angry shout seemed to pierce the air like a bullet as she ran forward, the chain stretched out in front of her. The brute grinned confidently as it raised its steel rod, bringing it slamming down on the chain. The blow sent a shockwave through the weapon, Tate's hands stinging as Crack let out a grunt of pain. The pair quickly recovered, fueled by adrenaline and determination. They threw the steel rod to the side and ducked under the rod as it whipped back.

Tate jumped back from the brute and sent the sickle flying towards the brute. The blade managed to cut the brute's shoulders and Tate whipped it around so that it would cut across the brute's nose. She gritted her teeth when she realized that she couldn't do any real damage until she got up close. She gave a wild shout as she wrapped the chain around the brute's body.

"I'm going to do it!" roared Tate as she pulled on the chain with all her might.

"No, you idiot! That's exactly what he wants you to do!" screamed Crack as she pulled the chain.

The brute was surprisingly light, and he sped forward, a grin on his face as he sprouted several more arms, the rod splitting into several thinner rods. He now had a total of four arms, with steel rods in each hand. Tate realized that she had made a mistake as the brute smashed all four rods into her side, sending her flying into a concrete wall. Crack fell from her hands, the meister barely conscious. That last attack had finished her.

"Nice try, but Dark stronger. Always stronger." laughed Dark as he stepped towards Tate.

The extra arms had disappeared, the steel rods collecting back into one thick rod. He held it in his right hand, slamming it into the ground and laughing. Dark walked slowly towards Tate, dragging the rod behind him. The brute raised the steel rod, glinting in the afternoon sun. He brought it slamming down towards Tate.

"Alright, I'm dropping the act."

There was a stifled cry of pain as the brute's attack was blocked, Dark stumbling back. Tate's vision was blurry as she watched Crack slowly stand up, his left arm turned into a chain with the sickle attached. He was bleeding from his head and he was gritting his teeth from the pain as he stood.

"I'm going to be honest here. I like Tate, I really do. But she's too confident, cocky almost," Crack said happily as he slammed his sickle blade against Dark's steel rod, the two struggling against each other. "She's smart, almost too caring, and she's funny. As much as I would love to hate her, I can't!"

The brute seemed to be confused by this statement because he stepped back from Crack and Tate. The weapon took this as the opportunity he needed. He charged forward, ignoring the pain from his wounds. The steel rod was not raised fast enough, and Crack plunged his sick blade into Dark's heart. The brute suddenly stopped moving, and shattered, leaving behind a patchwork of different animal souls sewn together. The weapon looked back at his meister, lying against a concrete wall, barely conscious and unable to move. Crack took the soul in his hand, and devoured it.

"Enjoy your victory. Brutes like Dark are easy to create, and we can make even stronger ones all the time."

Crack jumped back in time to see the huge spiked mace slam into the ground dust kicking up. The pain could be ignored before, but it was really reaching the breaking point. The weapon was shivering, barely able to stand. So when the girl named Alisa stepped out of the smoke, Crack simply collapsed, unable to fight any longer. He shivered as a funny voice came to him in his head.

"Don't worry, Crack! We'll take it from here!"

A figure made of black appeared above him, a familiar face. Lord Death. He was accompanied by his son, Kid. Alisa didn't seem fazed by the appearance of Lord Death, and charged forward, the spiked mace flying from her black cat-ears.

"It's been a long time since I got to fight at all. It's a shame I have to end this fight in one hit." said Death sadly as the mace smashed into him.

At first, the mace appeared to have done a lot of damage, but the mace passed straight through him! Death moved extremely quickly, Alisa being face to face with the one and only Death. He raised his hand and brought it down on Alisa's head. The doll took no physical damage, but her father did. Instantly, the doll grew wings from the cat-ears, taking off as quickly as it had appeared. Death watched them leave, his true emotions hidden behind his mask.

"Do you truly think they were after human life for the doll?" Kid asked his father.

"I do not know. Perhaps they were, and as much as I would like to feel sorry for them, I cannot allow them to threaten the lives of those who live here," Death said firmly as he looked at Crack and Tate, both lying barely conscious. "First, we need to get these back to the nurse's office."

…

**Sorry for the short ending, but I felt like it was the best way to end it. Anyways, I'm low on time so I will see you all later! FF**


End file.
